It's All In The Actions
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: ON HOLD-- HPDM SLASH duh. Harry and Draco fight. A lot. Ever wonder why? Seriously, it's more complicated than that, but... R&R! powerful!scary!harry, controlling!cuddly!draco


_It's All in the Actions-_

_Pairs- HP/DM_

_LL/BZ_

_HG/SS_

_PP/CW_

_RW/LB_

_GW/TN_

_**Warnings**__- __**SLASH**__, HET, Cussing, Bad Manners, The Works. IT'S __**SMUTTY**__, PEOPLE! __**YAOI**__, AND LOTS OF IT! DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!!_

_Disclaimer- As usual, these characters are all the invention of that wonderful Lady, J.K.R. I claim nothing, because if it was mine, my name would be on the cover of the books, and __not_ J.K.'s. Duh. 

Chapter 1- A Fight and a Flashback

**SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT **

"Take it back," Harry hissed at the blonde across from him. Behind him, he heard Hermione sigh as Harry started another fight with the Slytherin. But this time, even she understood why he had to beat the arrogant, sneering prat. He'd insulted Luna, and _nobody_ could do that and get away with it.

"Why, Potter, I simply can't." Malfoy said with a smirk. "After all, it is the truth."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he saw Malfoy smirk. The prat knew he had him now, and Harry could never walk away from a challenge like that.

The insult hadn't even been bad- it had just wondered about Luna's imaginary creatures, and just why she felt the need to have them. But an excuse to fight with Malfoy was an excuse to fight with Malfoy, and Harry had jumped on the opportunity.

The blonde opened his mouth, no doubt to say some other derogatory comment, but Harry had had enough. He lunged across the space between them, and pinned Malfoy to the wall as his fist shot into the boy's stomach. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard air rush from the boy's lungs, then forgot about it as he was kneed in the thigh.

Harry snarled, letting go of Malfoy's robes in favor of punching him with both fists, and the blonde retaliated by socking him in the cheekbone.

The fight degenerated from there, until they both heard professors shouting at them to 'break it up!' Of course, they didn't stop until they were pulled apart, staring at each other as they were yelled at by their Heads of House.

Harry winced as McGonagall grabbed him by the ear, towing him away from the staring contest and the strangely erotic sight of blood dripping down from Malfoy's split lip.

"-could you get into another fight, I don't care what it was about, the Headmaster will have your head this time-" Harry tuned her out again- after all, she was just repeating what she said every time he and Malfoy had gotten into a fight this year.

Of course, the fact that school had only resumed two weeks ago, and the fact that they had been in at least four fights already probably had something to do with her temper, but Harry didn't care. The number of fights would die down as the year went on, of that he was certain. They always fought like cats and dogs in the beginning of the year, ever since third year.

Harry stumbled as the Transfiguration teacher finally took him out of sight of his nemesis. With a sigh, he trudged forward, feet dragging as he was hauled to the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

His mind wandered, and he found himself remembering exactly _why_ he and Malfoy fought like they did.

_-flashback to third year-_

_Harry stumbled as he pulled his trunk onto the train, turning down offers of help from the Weasley twins. He dragged it down the train, looking for an empty compartment, and finding one at the end of the last car. He stowed his stuff, then went looking for Ginny, Luna and Hermione. _

_The cars he passed were full of the other students, all glad to be going back to Hogwarts, and he finally found them in the front of the second car. They jumped him, smothering him with hugs and welcoming cries, and Luna's vague ' the moon rose in the west today.' Not that he minded- they were like family to him. _

_After the rambunctious greeting, he told them he'd gotten a compartment down on the other end of the train, but since all their stuff was here, he'd move to them. They nodded, and he left to get his stuff. _

_His mind was on all the things he had to tell his sisters when he literally walked into somebody. Both of them fell, and as Harry tried to find the glasses which had been knocked off his face, he recognized the voice of the other person. It was Malfoy._

_He finally found his glasses and stood up, turning to apologize to the other boy, when his lips brushed against something soft. It took him a minute to realize that he'd just brushed his lips against Malfoy's cheek! _

_He blushed and fell back, stuttering an apology. The blonde just stared at him, eyes wide and confused. Harry slid past the boy, back to the wall, and bolted when he was behind the Slytherin. He got to his compartment and slammed the door shut, desperately not thinking about what had just happened. _

_-end flashback-_

Harry chuckled weakly as he remembered that. He'd been so scared to face the boy, he'd stayed in his compartment until he was sure the Slytherin wasn't in the hallway. When he'd gotten back to his sisters, they'd taken one look at him and demanded to know what happened. Eventually, they'd dragged it out of him, flaming cheeks or not. Hermione had been reproving, Ginny had started laughing, and Luna looked at him with compassion. Of course, he'd forbidden them from bringing it up ever again, and they'd turned to other things.

The next day was the first time he had ever gotten into a _physical_ fight with Malfoy. It had been an unexpected thrill, and before they knew what was happening, they'd fought every time they saw each other in the hallways. Harry knew now what they had been about- they had been trying to beat out the residual attraction they were both feeling.

The fights had gradually slowed down, until by Christmas, they weren't fighting at all.

Then something worse had happened. The both of them had been caught under the spell of the Twins Magical Mistletoe. The only way out of it was to kiss the person you were under it with. It had taken them an hour and a half to gather enough nerve to brush their lips together in something that had barely passed for a kiss. It had been awkward, and clumsy, but it had awaked the attraction between them.

They had, of course, bolted in opposite directions when the spell released them.

The next couple of weeks passed with Harry and Malfoy studiously avoiding each other, and not acknowledging each other when they couldn't stay apart.

By the time the school year was over, the entire student body was convinced that Malfoy and Potter were nutters. Harry couldn't have cared less. They'd stayed as far apart as possible on the train, and it had worked until it was time to get off. They were the last two off the train, and had the misfortune of using the same door. Their friends had gone on ahead, and they were alone for the first time in months.

Harry had hesitated, then gestured for the blonde to go first. Malfoy had raised an elegant eyebrow, then started to go past Harry. But he stopped for a second, then in a lightening move, turned and pressed his lips to Harry's. Then he was gone, and Harry was in shock.

Harry had spent the rest of the summer going over that moment, agonizing over what it meant. Finally, he owled Luna and told her. She'd written back, saying only_- 'think about it. If you truly want this, then go for it.' _

He'd taken her advice, and decided that, yes, he did want Malfoy. So he'd cornered the boy on the train to Hogwarts and kissed him. They had continued to fight, then somehow always ended up alone together. By the end of that year, they had gone from clumsy kisses to full-fledged snogs. Fifth year had rolled around, bringing with it clumsy groping and their first mutual orgasms. Sixth year… Harry sighed dreamily, barely aware of the tightening grip on his ear.

Now, seventh year had started, and the two lovers used the perennial fights as an excuse to touch each other in the halls. At least, Harry thought with a smile, until the first time they were alone.

As the Gargoyle came into view, he straighten up, a happy smile fixing itself on his face. Their was one spectacularly good thing about this year, Harry thought as he trotted up the stairs. Malfoy was Head Boy, and they get their own _rooms._

_Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm_

Dumbledore sighed as he took in the sight of the student in front of him. There was blood dripping down Harry's face from a shallow cut on his cheekbone, which was bruising rapidly. It was the only outward sign of damage to the boy, but the Headmaster knew that Harry would be sore tomorrow from the pounding he had undoubtedly received.

The only part of the boy that worried the Headmaster was the slight smile curving Harry's lips and the eager, puppy-ish look in his eyes. A gaze that wasn't directed at anything in this room.

He cleared his throat and smiled at the way Harry's eyes snapped to him.

"Harry," Dumbledore began in a gentle voice, "you must stop these confrontations with Mr. Malfoy." Inwardly he sighed as Harry's face darkened and the happy look of moments ago was replaced with one of pure loathing.

"Professor," the Gryffindor grated out, "he was insulting Luna!" The old man felt like closing his eyes and shaking his head, but he restrained himself.

"It does not matter. Your conduct sets the tone for everybody in this school, and the way you treat Mr. Malfoy is appalling. There is no reason for you to act in such a way."

Harry's eyes narrowed at that, but the headmaster went on. "Please at least consider moderating your behavior."

"Fine. But don't think this peace thing will last if he insults Luna again." Dumbledore sighed; however, he knew that was as much of a concession as he was going to get.

"Thank you. You may return to your dorm, and have Miss. Granger look at that cut for you. I doubt Poppy will do anything for you."

Harry smiled, then winced when it moved the cut. "I think I will. Headmaster," he nodded, then turned to Minerva. "Professor." Dumbledore watched unhappily as the hope for the wizarding worlds survival walked out the door of his office.

He looked at Minerva, who just sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what we're going to do about that boy, Albus. Every time someone even thinks about insulting Miss. Lovegood, he jumps on them. I've had to dock points from him ever since school started, and it hasn't gotten any better."

Dumbledore just shook his head, then sighed. "We have to hope he learns to control his emotions before the Final Battle. It could ruin every thing."

_Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm_

Harry fidgeted as Hermione fixed his cut, with Ginny looking on in undisguised amusement. "You really are an idiot." the red-head said finally.

He glared at her, but was stopped from responding by a well-placed glare from Hermione. "I mean, he didn't even really insult her." she continued. "He was just wondering about her imagination. Which everybody does, I might add." she said hastily, having noticed the dark look Harry sent her.

Hermione interrupted the possible confrontation by saying, "There. You're all fixed up. Now, keep yourself that way!" she admonished gently. Harry smiled up at her, his expression full of impish glee, and said, "Yes, Mother. What ever you say."

Hermione snorted, responding with, "Yes. Whatever I say, indeed."

The three of them smiled at each other. They started talking about random things, from Snape's impossible assignment-"It is not!"- to Harry's fascination with the newest model of broom, the _Phantom. _After a few minutes of small talk, Harry got antsy, eyes flicking to the windows several times a minute.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes- they were well aware of the reason behind the fidgets. He'd done this every night after dinner for the past two weeks, expecting a letter that had never come. Today, however, seemed to be Harry's lucky day. At eight o'clock exactly, a barred owl flew through the open windows of the common room. Harry shot to his feet as the owl swept towards him, reaching out to grab the letter with eager hands.

The rest of the common room looked on in tolerant amusement- everybody knew that Harry was getting messages from Luna, telling him where she would be. After all, they had been going out since fifth year. He read the letter quickly, his eyes burning with a fire that raised many an eyebrow. It disappeared, however, when he turned to the girls and said with a grin, "I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Ginny shook her head, laughing too hard to say anything, But Hermione raised admonishing eyebrows at the boy. Harry lifted his head, eyes dancing, and said, "I know, I know- don't get caught, use protection, all that jazz. Bye!" With that, he grabbed his book bag, taking out his invisibility cloak, and disappearing in a swirl.

The common room watched his exit, and when they were sure he was gone, they started betting on what time he would stagger in. The earliest time was three o'clock, the latest was right before potions.

The girls just rolled their eyes and went back to their homework. He'd be at the table for breakfast, but they didn't tell anyone that. It was much more fun to see the faces of those who lost money.

_Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm_

Harry slid down the corridors, alert for any noise that might be a teacher. It was after curfew, and to top it off, he was in Slytherin territory. He smiled, a small twist of his lips, as he followed the directions to Malfoy's room written on the paper in his hand. When he finally reached the room, he uttered the password to the portrait of a nun guarding the door-'_exercise is for virgins'. _

She huffed, but swung the door open anyway. He entered slowly, taking in the room as he dropped his bag and cloak by the door. It was decorated in shades of black and green(shocking), and the furniture was made of mostly mahogany and black leather. Harry raised an eyebrow. Apparently, daddy-dearest had paid for the furnishings. This was too rich for Hogwarts to have furnished on its own.

Then his eyes landed on the bed, and his heart stopped. It was a four poster made of ebony. The sheets were emerald green, and from here they looked like silk. The comforter was black satin, and there were black and green pillows piled from the headboard to the folded down sheets.

Harry swallowed, his eyes glazing. They were going to have fun with that bed, he vowed to himself. He turned at the sound of a door opening.

And stared.

Malfoy was coming out of the bathroom, and the only thing he was wearing was a low slung, black towel. It was a startling comparison to his pale skin. He watched in fascination as a bead of water trailed from Malfoy's hair, down his chest, over a nipple, and across that exquisitely toned stomach before disappearing into the towel.

Malfoy gave a low chuckle, and Harry's eyes snapped up to meet the blondes. They were heavy-lidded, and full of desire. He blinked lazily, as if to say, _stare all you want._ Harry swallowed again, this time trying to stop himself from jumping the Slytherin. He knew from past experience that Malfoy liked to amp up the tension before allowing anything to start.

The Slytherin's hands drifted towards his towel, and Harry watched in half anticipation, half dread as the towel was removed. Anticipation for the view that was before his eyes, dread at the thought that he might not be able to control himself.

He allowed his eyes to travel the length of the body before him, and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Malfoy was in control. Even though he was naked, and Harry was still fully clothed, Malfoy dictated the speed at which they would progress, the way the scene played out, every thing. And Harry acknowledged, once again, that he didn't care. They both knew who was in charge, and Malfoy's actions only confirmed it.

Idly, the blonde rubbed the front of his body dry, all the while staring into Harry's eyes. Harry started panting, and couldn't bring himself to care about how pitiful that made him sound.

Finally, the boy cast the towel aside and cast a wandless drying spell on his hair. He stalked toward Harry, and placed a raised hand in the middle of his chest, then leaned in and said, "Strip."

He stepped back again and watched Harry with an unreadable expression. Slowly, Harry unbuttoned his uniform shirt and loosened his tie. He knew why the blonde was drawing it out so long- it had been almost three months since the last time they had been together- the end of school the year before. He toed off his shoes as he pulled off his shirt, then sent Malfoy a impish grin before lowering his hands to his belt.

He undid it, pulling it out if the loops in a calculated measure. For all that Malfoy was in charge, Harry knew a couple of tricks sure to break the blondes self-control. He slowly undid his pants, easing the zipper down over his erection, and watched the boy closely.

It was moments later, as Harry pulled down his pants, that the blondes composure cracked. Only a little, and only for a second, but his eyes had gone from their normal silver to a liquid mercury. And that had probably been because Harry had been going commando in the hopes of getting an invitation from Malfoy. He shucked his pants, and was left wearing the tie, which he leisurely unknotted and slipped off his neck.

They stood, only an arms length apart, and suddenly Harry couldn't take it anymore. With a low growl, he lunged forward and slammed his mouth against Malfoy's, noting and dismissing the satisfaction in the blondes gaze.

They fell into the bed, a tangle of limbs, and Harry ended up underneath Malfoy. Bit by bit, the kiss eased up, until it was open-mouthed and lazy. With a grunt, Harry rolled over until he was on top of Malfoy, and grinned down at his lover. Leaning over, he laced gentle kisses on the blondes neck, stopping to rub his nose into the clean hair.

The kisses trailed down Malfoy's chest, and Harry stopped and paid special attention to the Slytherin's nipples. He knew from long experience that they were one of the most sensitive parts of his body. After that, he kissed each one of his abs, and gently licked the boys belly button, a small imitation of what would be happening soon enough.

However intensely he'd wanted this to begin, he was enjoying the way Malfoy was moving and moaning beneath him too much to speed up. Sending the boy a wicked grin, he leaned down and took the whole of his erection into his mouth, then kissed and licked the sides and the crown. He worshiped Draco's body, thinking about the summer months were he couldn't have Draco whenever he wanted, couldn't fuck him or be fucked, couldn't pleasure him like no one else could.

He growled, and the vibrations from the sound produced bucking hips and a sharp gasp from above his head. Harry grinned, pleased by it. Their relationship was a complicated one, mostly take and take and take, but sometimes, Harry enjoyed bringing Draco to his figurative knees. The easiest way was to take control away from his, then give him so much pleasure that he forgot anything but sex and Harry.

Renewing his efforts, he pumped the boys member with his mouth, waiting and wanting that final indication that Draco needed and wanted him as much as Harry wanted and needed Draco. He got it, accompanied by a low moan from above him, and rocking hips.

Harry swallowed all of the salty-sweetness, making sure he got it all, then rose up and took in the sight before him. Draco was flushed and panting, his pale skin covered by a thin veneer of sweat. The blonde opened his eyes, and the pools of mercury they had become was more than enough thanks for Harry.

The Gryffindor waited until Draco's breathing evened out, then leaned over and said quietly, "You ready?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, and Harry chuckled as the Slytherin said, "More than you are."

Harry expected what happened next- he was flipped over and straddled by the now irate boy.

The blonde leaned down and whispered in a voice that send shivers of desire through Harry, "The real question is- are you?"

Harry just smiled, and Draco's eyes narrowed even further. Sitting up, he wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking it, enticing it back to hardness. Harry's breath shuddered in his lungs as he watched the undeniably erotic sight, and when Draco was ready, so was he. He lifted his legs, spreading them, and Draco leaned forward, and without any preparation, forced himself into Harry.

He cried out, even as the pain quickly became pleasure. Draco waited for him to adjust, then pulled out and thrust back in, and this time, there was no mistaking the sound Harry made as one of pain. On the third thrust, Harry came, arching his back and whimpering. Draco just kept thrusting through it, steadfastly holding back the urge to follow.

Harry panted as he got most of his breath back. It was impossible to regain it all, as Draco was still thrusting, but his hand slid of it's own volition down to his cock, and wrapped around it. He felt Draco shift, and knew that he had moved to get a better view, and that knowledge had him hard faster than he thought possible.

He felt Draco speed up his thrusts, and every one of them hit that sweet spot inside of him. He came again, and this time, Draco came with him.

Draco collapsed on top of him, and Harry couldn't bring himself to care that it made it harder to breath. A few minutes passed, and he felt Draco stir. He sat up with Draco, so the blonde was sitting in Harry's lap. Using one hand to prop himself up, he reached out with the other and touched Draco's face. He studied it, loving the look in the boy's eyes. They stared at each other for long minutes, then Harry leaned forward and lovingly, leisurely, placed an open mouth kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco growled, and Harry grinned. As a hand descended to his cock, Harry knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight. And he was more than alright with that.

_Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm_

Hermione and Ginny were the first one's up and out of Gryffindor Tower the next morning. Arriving in a nearly empty Great Hall, they ate breakfast before most of the house had even woken up. They chatted about inconsequential things while they waited for Harry to show up. If they were right, he would walk in with Luna, in about twenty minutes.

And they were. Exactly twenty minutes later, he walked in, his arm draped around the Ravenclaw's shoulders, talking and laughing. They parted with a chaste kiss on the lips, and Harry made his way over to his sisters with a look of pure sexual gratification. His eyes were lidded, his shirt and pants rumpled, his tie loosely knotted, and his shoes undone. And his smile was one that made every girl(and some of the boys) wish they were Luna.

He sat across from Hermione, next to Ginny, and piled his plate with lots of protein. They shared raised eyebrows. Apparently, sex took a lot out of the Golden Boy. As he worked his way through his meal, they filled him in on the odds. Most of the house had bet that he would barely make it to Potions, and he swallowed his mouthful, then snorted.

"I'm not that stupid." he said with a grin. "Snape would kill me if he thought I'd come to his class fresh from a shag."

Hermione scowled at him. "Could you use any cruder language?" she asked tartly.

He grinned and opened his mouth, only to shut it when an elbow connected with his ribs. "Ow," he complained. "What did you do that for?"

Ginny smirked. "You should know better than to needle her this early in the morning, Harry-dear." she said in a saccharine sweet voice.

He made to reply, but a motion at the door caught his attention. The three of them looked over just in time to see the Triumvirate walk in. Hermione, however, transferred her attention to Harry instead of the scene. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of… something. She shuddered. She never, _ever_ wanted to have his complete attention fixed on her. It was scary, to say the least.

When he looked at you, it was as if he was weighing you on a scale only he could see, against something only he knew. And the worst part was, when he was completely, utterly focused on you, there was nothing that could distract him. It was overwhelming, that sense that nothing could save you from his perusal.

And Hermione knew why that was. His magic, at those particular points in time, was so devastatingly palpable that it almost hurt to have him look at you. His magic surrounded you, enclosed you in a bubble from which there was no escape.

She knew, as his best friend and confidante, that he didn't realize the effect his unwavering gaze had on people. If he had, he would have been much more hesitant about looking others in the eye.

Thankfully, though, there were only a few things that captured his full attention. One was Voldemort, and she was perfectly alright with Harry sharpening his eyes on that particular monster. Two was sex, and she would never understand how Luna put up with having all that power focused on her, and for extended periods of time. And three. She sighed. Three was Draco Malfoy, and whenever Harry saw the prat, he became coldly controlled, intensely focused, and, well, strong.

It was as if his magic didn't need to be called up when it came to fighting Malfoy. It did it by it's self. And that scared her, because the arrogant prat had no idea how close he courted pain, if not outright death, when he taunted Harry.

She started when a hand waved in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody home?" Harry said, amused and a little worried.

She shook her head and smiled, saying, "Sorry. Got caught up calculating my grade point average."

He rolled his eyes, not believing her but not willing to push.

Hermione sighed. This was promising to be an interesting year.


End file.
